Encore To The Encore
by mAu0103
Summary: One Shot - 6x10 extended scene


Disclaimer; I don't own anything

* * *

**Encore To The Encore**

Nathan was taking his time to blow out the many candles he had scattered around the living room, in which Haley was happy about, because it gave her enough time to change into something more comfortable and lit a few candles around their bedroom. She had been incredibly touched by the scene that met her when she had walked into the living room earlier. It wasn't something that happened too often, but she knew that her husband really had a knack for being romantic when he wanted to. Her heart had melted completely when he'd asked her to play a few songs for him after he'd told her how sad he was that he couldn't watch her on stage tonight.

She was sad about that too, because he was always the one to make her feel calm and confident while performing. She loved having him in the audience, knowing that she could seek out his blues any time she wanted or needed the support. But this time was different. She didn't want him to strain his back after what the doctor had told them, so she simply had to put her foot down, otherwise she knew Nathan wouldn't obey the doctors advice to take it easy. He was stubborn like that.

Haley smiled to herself by the thought as she lit the last candle before she stood up and glanced around the room, satisfied with the result. Now the only thing that was missing was Nathan before their night could continue.

She breathed in softly when she heard his footsteps down the hallway and subconsciously smoothed out her new ivory lace satin slip along the sides of her body.

"Hales?" Nathan stopped dead in his tracks the second he entered the bedroom. He let his eyes wander around the glowing room until he found Haley standing on the other side of the bed with a dazzling smile featuring her face.

"What is all of this?" He repeated her question from earlier and returned the smile. "Wait, is that new?" He cocked his eyebrow at her and moved his gaze appreciatively up and down her body.

Haley felt her body heat up by his intense gaze and nodded softly. "Do you like it?" She bit her lip and looked down her at herself.

"Are you kidding? I actually thought it was impossible for my wife to get any sexier…" He paused for a second. "…but damn! I guess I was wrong." His deep, husky voice together with his charming smirk sent waves of shivers throughout her entire body.

"So…" Haley started and took one step closer to the bed.

"Are you sure you're not too tired? I mean, it's already late and you've had a long day…" Nathan cut her off before she could continue. He didn't want her to think that she was obligated to do anything just because she had told him downstairs that there was going to be an encore to the encore, even though _he_ was all in for an encore. Especially when she had made the effort and even put on sexy lingerie for him.

He felt his mouth getting dry as he cast another glance at her body, pausing his eyes at her chest where the material dipped enough to give him a nice view of her cleavage.

Haley looked up at him, slightly surprised by what he'd just said, because the tone of his voice indicated that he was more than willing to postpone sleeping for a little while longer. "Oh, you don't want to? I guess that's okay…we can just - " She said in an innocent voice and leaned down, just enough so the swell of her breasts popped out even more over the hem of the thin material she was wearing, before she lifted the covers on the bed and mimicked for them to go to sleep instead - albeit smiling inwardly to herself as she counted down slowly from 3 in her head.

Once she heard a small groan from the other side of the bed, she giggled softly and smiled seductively over at Nathan.

Nathan playfully narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head. "Just get your sexy ass over here." He said and couldn't help but chuckle at her expression, which told him that she had intentionally trapped him in her own devious, seductive way.

He followed her with his eyes as she sauntered her way over to him, and took a hold of her around the waist when she came close enough.

Nathan pulled her flush into his body and leaned his head down. "You're like the devil, you know that? A very hot devil with superpowers." He whispered into her ear.

Haley raised her hands and cupped the back of his neck, already feeling the temperature in her body rise ten-fold by being so close to her husband.

She pulled back slightly and looked at him. "Superpowers?" She chuckled, letting her fingers rake through the short hairs at the back of his head.

Nathan grinned at her and laced his fingers at the small of her back. "I don't know what it is that you do, but whenever I'm around you - and of course you do things like you just did - " He stopped and smirked at her when he noticed a small blush slowly covering her cheeks when she realized what he was referring to. "…I don't know, it's like a part of me simply shuts down, and the only thing that matters is you. You have the ability to control me like no one else, and there's no way for me to get out."

"Are you saying you want to get out?" She asked feigning a little hurt.

Nathan lowered his head so he was mere inches away from her. "What do you think?" He asked in a low, thick voice.

Haley licked her suddenly too dry lips and moved her hands from around the back of his head, across his shoulders and to his chest, before she found the button of his pique shirt.

"Hmm…I am thinking that you need to remove this shirt, because what I have in mind for us to do, does not involve a whole lot of clothes." She said and started to unbutton his shirt while she held his gaze.

"Is that so?" Nathan continued to look into on her deep, brown eyes and felt himself being drawn in completely by the intense pool of want and lust swirling around there. "And what exactly did you have in mind?" He added when he felt her pop open the last button and tug at the hem of his shirt.

"Well…" She started as she helped him remove his shirt before it got discarded on the floor. "Since you're supposed to take it easy with your back, I was thinking I could give you a massage, and then maybe…" She trailed off as she followed the movement of her own hands that slowly traced his toned abs and chest.

Nathan closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of her soft touches. He couldn't help but let out a deep groan when she gently raked her nails up and down his chest. "You know, that sounds amazing, but my back is fine, Hales." He said and took a hold of her hands to still her movements. She was driving him crazy with the way she touched him, and he needed to slow things down before she drove him over the edge without him even taking his pants off.

"Nathan - " Haley sighed, but got cut off by his lips on hers.

"Trust me…I'm fine…" He mumbled in between kisses before he lifted her in his arms, eliciting a short squeal from Haley as he did. "In fact, I'm gonna prove to you right now, that my back is fine." He whispered huskily as he walked them towards the wall next to the door, his lips crashing down on the skin at the side of her neck.

"Nathan…" Haley moaned when she felt his lips right under the angle of her jaw. She wrapped her legs around his waist simultaneously as her arms went around his neck, holding him tight when she felt her back being pressed up against the wall - her mind already clouded by the ministrations of her talented husband.

Nathan moved one of his hands to her thigh and moved it slowly up until he felt the hem of her gown. He smirked against her neck while he pushed the material further up before he shifted his hand so he was cupping her intimately, getting ridiculously hard when he felt she was going commando under that thing. "I'm sorry baby, but I'm afraid we have to switch the order of your plan and go with 'then maybe' first…" He whispered into her ear and heard Haley suck in a sharp breath just as he slipped one of his fingers inside of her.

"Oh God!" Haley moaned and bucked her hips into his hand. "Now, look who's being the devil…" She breathed out and fisted his hair to pull him away from her neck, desperately needing to feel his lips on hers.

Nathan smirked against her lips and added another finger for good measure. He loved seeing her like this. She was so fucking sexy when she lost all of her inhibitions and simply surrendered herself to him.

When she suddenly raked her nails over his scalp and subconsciously clenched herself around his fingers, he groaned out loudly and withdrew his fingers. He needed to be inside of her right now.

"Nathan, please…" Haley hissed the second she felt the loss of his fingers.

"Just a second, baby." Their ragged breaths mingled as he pulled back slightly from her lips to free himself from the last two pieces of clothing that blocked him out of the entrance to his paradise.

He quickly pushed them down slightly once he'd unbuttoned his pants and directed himself towards her wet heat. He stopped for a second and looked into her eyes, as he tangled his fingers into her hair. Her mouth hanging slightly open as she breathed heavily, her cheeks all flushed. "God, you're beautiful." He said, still holding her gaze as he slowly pushed himself inside of her.

Haley's head fell back against the wall while she couldn't contain the deep moan that escaped her when she felt him enter her. Nothing felt better than that exact moment when she felt him open her up and push himself deep inside of her, knowing that this was a place that no one else had ever been.

She cupped his face once he started to move and found his lips, one of her hands moving around to the back of his head; threading her fingers through his hair. "Mmh, right there!" She hitched into his mouth when he hit a sensitive spot inside of her and could feel her undoing was already dangerously close.

Nathan continued to push in and out of her while leaving hot, open mouthed kisses on her lips every now and then. He moved one of his hands to her thigh and ran it up and around to the swell of her butt. He couldn't help but squeeze her lightly when he felt Haley tighten her legs around his waist even more, making him hit her even deeper. "Fuck!" He panted and knew he was close.

It didn't take long before he heard Haley cry out his name, and felt her inner walls clench uncontrollably around him while her entire body trembled against his. When he felt her pulling gently at his hair while her lips ran up and down the side of his neck, he followed suit and emptied himself deep inside of her, crashing his head into the crook of her neck as he did.

"Baby…" He whispered and nuzzled his lips against her clammy skin while he tried to catch his breath.

Haley smiled contently to herself as she let her fingers run lazily up and down his back; his warm breath and lips against her neck kept the buzzing pleasure throughout her entire body last a little longer.

"Are you okay?" She asked after a while when Nathan still hadn't implied that they were going to move away from the wall anytime soon. Not that she minded having him pressed up against her body like that, but she couldn't help but worry about his back. He was well known for getting ahead of himself and ignore whatever pain he was having, especially when there was sex in the picture.

She mentally berated herself for giving in so easily, if he was in fact in pain. She didn't want to be the cause of him adding on to the problems of his back; it was fragile enough as it was.

"Nathan?" She prodded and tapped her fingers on his shoulders.

Nathan smiled inwardly by her constant thoughtfulness and consideration and finally pulled away from her neck, while his hands was still firmly gripping around her thighs to keep her in place. "I'm fine, Hales. I promise." He smiled and pecked her lips. "It's just…" He paused for a second before he broke out his smirk. "…that was one hell of an encore to the encore. My girl seriously knows how to deliver."

Haley huffed out a laugh and playfully shoved his shoulder. "I'm serious, Nathan."

"So am I." He continued to smirk and chuckled lightly when Haley's face, once again, turned into a darker shade of red. Only this time, it was because of something completely different than what made her all flushed a few minutes priorly.

"You really are something." She said and cupped his cheek. "But I'm still worried about your back, so let's move off this wall and get more comfortable."

"Oh, I'm comfortable baby." He said and raised one of his eyebrows complimented by a smirk.

Haley shook her head softly and playfully narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah, well I'm not, so please put me down so I can go to bed." She tried to sound stern, but his constant playfulness and smirks made her fail the attempt as she let out a small laugh.

Nathan chuckled softly and finally pulled them away from the wall, completely forgetting that he still had his pants around his thighs, so he stumbled slightly when he started to turn around, but managed to get his bearings back rather quickly.

"Whoa there, hot shot!" Haley raised her eyebrow at him and instinctively tightened her grip around his shoulders.

"Oh, please. Like I was ever going to fall." He smirked and humped over to the bed and let her slide down to stand on her feet.

Haley laughed softly at his self confidence that never seemed to wane, even though he did have his moments where he too, could be a total klutz just like her. She watched as he got rid of his pants and boxer before he crawled on top of the bed, making himself comfortable on his stomach.

Haley shook her head and smiled to herself before she walked around the bed and got herself under the covers at her side, knowing exactly what he was getting at.

After a few seconds he turned his head and looked at her. "Hey, I thought you were going to give me a massage?"

"Yeah, well, that was before when I thought your back was hurting." She said and bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, when she saw the expression on his face.

"But it hurts a little, I mean…" He started out, but suddenly cut himself off when he realized she'd been playing him as he saw she was holding back a laugh.

He narrowed his eyes at her before he broke into a smile. "That was a foul play, Haley James." He spoke low and crawled under the covers and scooted himself into her side, his hand slipping over her stomach. "But you know, this massage thing can be a two-way street. All you have to do is remove this and ask nicely." He smirked as he tugged lightly at her gown.

"Oh, really?" She smiled and felt his hand move from her stomach to her hip.

"Really."

She pretended to think about it for a few seconds, before she gave in. "Then I'd say, you got yourself a deal, Mr. Scott." She whispered as she closed the small gap between them and sealed it with a soft kiss, smiling against his lips with the thought that their night was not even close to be coming to an end.

* * *

**AN**; As always, thank you all for reading! And a big thanks to all of you taking the time to review my stories, old and new ones. Please keep them coming, they always put a smile on my face. Much appreciated!


End file.
